Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2014/Overclocked
* Day 1 Welcome to Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive, named after the amazing and totally not self-absorbed Exotoro. The first thing I would like to announce is the sequel to the acclaimed Mysterious Five Project! The team this time around will be: *Exotoro *Mega eXaL *PablodePablo *Locky *SuperSonicDarkness *Timesoul *Sr. Wario Production is expected to get going soon, but now you know. Day 2 Fighters of Lapis is one of the biggest names in Baby Waffles, and as it continues to grow, so does the roster. As a sort of "finale" to the series as it ends it's second saga, Fighters of Lapis gets even bigger with the addition of three new features. I'm going to go over some of these features now. ---- We're dropping L-Mode, and in it's place is Chemistry. Chemistry is not some new mode, but a game mechanic. By teaming characters up in battle and defending them, you can build up "chemistry". Chemistry goes into ranks like so: *RANK D - First rank. Initiates bro attacks, but it’s not at full potential yet. *RANK C - Second rank. Bro attacks get stronger, characters will protect each other just a little more. *RANK B - Second rank. Bro attacks get stronger, characters will protect each other just a little more. *RANK A - Bro attacks full up. Protection full up. This is a rank all characters can reach but some characters can reach… *RANK S - They become married and stats go up just a bit higher. If they can have children, Paraloges will be unlocked. These marriages aren't bound by race or gender. "Children?" you might ask. Ah yes, there will be children that can be unlocked as you reach rank s with some characters. These characters will show up during paraloges in Story Mode. ---- Story Mode is one of the biggest so far. For the first time, there will be branching story patterns based off decisions you do in the game. However, if you mess up you can just unwind and create a new timeline without your screw-up. However, there are still far-reaching consequences... Additionally you can go into other timelines and grab characters that don't exist in your previous timeline or ones that ceased to be. The possibilities are endless, but the consequences can still reach you.... ---- Before we talk about our last feature I want to reveal three new characters that will be showing up in Fighters of Lapis 6. The Wii Fit Trainer joins Fighters of Lapis! She will play a big part in the story called "The Brotherhood of Tabuu". She uses yoga moves and exercises. She's not a very unique character seeing as she's been in countless baby waffles and is even coming up in the upcoming Super Smash Bros For Wii U and 3DS, but she's been announced regardless. Robin from Fire Emblem: Awakening joins Fighters of Lapis! She can either be male or female and is the only playable character you can really customize to your liking. He/she has chemistry with nearly everyone, one of the few characters that does. The Guardians of the Galaxy arrive in Fighters of Lapis! Each one is going to be their own separate character. However when they are all joined up in a match, they have a super-devastating bro move. And that's it for today, folks. Wait, what do you mean I missed a feature...? Oh yeah, I'll talk about that in a second. Day 3 The Jem Mecha is a new console created by Overclocked. It’s your standard high-end console, uses a disc-based system and games can be digitally downloaded. You can transfer your physical games into a digital format if you want. This way if it ever gets wiped from the system you can just redownload it. But the bigger feature here is the Fallen Cloud. Games can be modded to be whatever you want. ---- The Fallen Cloud works as a new way between the userbase and the creation of a game. If you see a game under the Jem Mecha title that permits modding, you can head to it's mod page and add mods. For example: These mods are created by other people on their own page, allowing for a new interaction between fans and the game. So what games will be on the Jem Mecha and utilize these features?